Mislead Love
by alwaysafan
Summary: Ellie and Spinner fall for each other when realizing they have no one else to turn too, what happens when Paige finds out about their relationship and Spinner's feelings for Paige seem to be returned. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! THANKS
1. Chapter 1

**Mislead Love**

**I do not own Degrassi and am In no way affiliated with them.**

**I would really appreciate reviews, as it well help me decide if I plan on continuing this story! Thanks! **

Spinner looks down at the joint between his two fingers. He had been doing so good for a time. Everything had seemed to be okay, but then along came Paige again. He couldn't help the way he felt about her, but she never seemed to care.

He knew she wasn't a lesbian, he was sure she had feelings for him. It was as if she wanted to prove she wouldn't fall for him again. He basically could never understand it. Everything was okay until the summer came. Marco began hanging out with Paige who was home again, and that meant hanging out with Alex. Spinner couldn't do it, he couldn't see Paige kissing Alex, and he knew it should be him she was kissing. That's when he turned back to Jay, back to the whirling downfall.

Jay and Spinner were outside the Dot, smoking up when some familiar faces showed up.

"Heyyy Spinner, is that you man?" Marco said squinting trying to see through the darkness of the night.

Spinner looked up.

"Yeah man. What do you want?"

Marco came closer and could see what Spinner was up too.

"Shit Spin. Are you kidding me? What are you doing? C'mon come inside with us."

"Us. Marco, there is no us. There's a you Ellie, Paige and Alex. But no me, no Spinner."

Ellie became visible behind Marco and spoke.

"Spinner, you know you can't change her. Just come inside and you can be friends." Ellie and Spinner had never really been close, but for some reason she had an underlying sadness for Spinner, something she felt she could understand. The desperate need for someone to love you that you loved so much, just like she had with her mother.

"Ellie that'll never happen. Just leave me alone, all of you."

Ellie walked up to Spinner who was standing against the wall, having to support him from falling. She could smell the weed and alcohol all over him. She gently touched his hand and whispered in his ear. Then she turned to Marco.

"I'm taking him back to our place. This has to stop."

Marco smiled; he had been talking with Ellie about her helping him for awhile. He wouldn't talk to Marco because it was if he knew Spinner felt that Marco knew too much already, but not with Ellie. They had hardly even talked before.

Ellie grabbed Spinner's arm and helped him walk back to the house Ellie was sharing with Paige and Marco.

"Wait a second. Is she here?"

"No, I told you, she's with Marco at the Dot."

Ellie lead him inside to the living room where she offered him a water to get everything else out of his system. For awhile they both just sat there. Unaware of what to say to each other. Spinner had already run twice to the washroom to be sick, and it was obvious to see he was sobering up as he became emotional.

"Ellie I can't help the way I feel. I love her, I always have."

"Spin, but she doesn't love you back. What do you want from her, she's in love with someone else."

"She's in love with the wrong person. What can Alex give her that I can't?"

"Well the fact that…"

Spinner laughed. "Okay so there's a big difference between me and Alex, but still. I can't understand it."

"Spin, I don't mean to ask anything personal. But did you and Paige ever…"

"Yeah we did. Just once, while I was dating Darcy. And the thing is El, she initiated it. Not me…not that I hadn't thought about it, but I wasn't going to make the first move. After seeing her go through everything with Dean, I've never want to see her hurt as much as he hurt her. And I guess I always felt if I got too close to her, she would collapse."

Ellie looked at Spinner. There really was more to him than she had thought. He was deeply in love with a girl who had none of the same feelings.

"Spin, you're a great guy. And I can't see why she wouldn't want to be with you. But the fact is…she doesn't. You can't ruin your life and get back into your old habits because of it. After everything has happened with me I've never gone back to cutting, and im proud of it. But I know you can do the same, you don't have to be friends with Jay and go along with his shit."

"But I don't always want to be around Paige, and if I hang out with Marco, that's what will happen."

"I'll tell you what Spinner. What about I start doing stuff with you. Just me you and Marco. No Paige. No Alex."

"I guess that could work."

Spinner smiled at Ellie, he knew she was tying her best to make him feel better. But he knew she wouldn't follow through with that offer.

The sound of a key in the doors lock was suddenly heard and Spinner hung his head down knowing who it would be. Ellie quickly rushed to Spinner's side and turned on the TV to make it seem as if they were watching TV, instead of talking about her, which she would probably assume anyways.

She walked into the living room to see who was there. Without noticing that it was Spinner, Paige quickly said hello to Ellie.

"Oh sorry El. I didn't realize you were on a date."

Spinner looked up for Paige to see it was him.

"Oh. Nevermind. Hey Spinner. What are you doing here? If you came to talk to me, I'm sorry I was out for the night"

Ellie quickly responded for him.

"Oh no. I just happened to see Spinner with Jay and invited him back here to watch some TV."

"Spinner hun. You know you shouldn't be hanging out with Jay, that loser is up to no good." Spinner couldn't believe she would have the nerve to actually tell him who he could be friends with, it would matter if she were his…but she wasn't.

He quickly stood up and walked towards the door. Ellie stared at Paige and gave her the look. The look that she knew they had been talking about her, talking about 'them'. Paige quickly ran out after him.

"Spinner I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you…I never have."

"So what Paige. We sleep together, then talk about having a relationship. And you don't think that's going to bother me after you turn me down."

"Spinner, I wanted it to be casual." 

"It CANT be casual Paige. I don't see how you can't understand that." A tear fell down his cheek and Paige started to cry as well.

"Spinner you have always been there for me when I've needed you, but I'm sorry I cant be there for you now when you need me."

She quickly grazed his arm and kissed him on the cheek.

He looked into her eyes and drew her into a kiss. He touched her cheek and drew himself towards her, giving himself a taste of her. Then she let go.


	2. Chapter 2

**Mislead Love**

**I do not own Degrassi and am In no way affiliated with them.**

**Thanks for all the reviews so far, I can't wait to hear more.**

**This is just a quick linking chapter, hope you like it! **

Spinner walked to his house in silence. Not that he had anyone to talk to anyways. He was mad at himself. Mad for kissing her again. He loved her and she tasted so good, but he knew he was giving into her "casualness". By kissing her, he wasn't leaving her with anything to hope for. So he made a pact, not to kiss her again…at least for awhile.

As he arrived home he could see that Jay and a couple of the other guys were hanging out by the park near his house. He couldn't decide what to do. Go over there with Jay, or just go home and call it a night.

"Spin, bro your back. What did that chick want from you, better yet what did you get from her."

Spinner walked towards Jay and pinned him up against the wall.

"Ellie was just trying to be nice Jay, leave her out of this."

Jay pushed his way out of Spinner's lock, and went into his pocket for a light.

"Want one Gavin?"

Spinner rolled his eyes. He looked at the bag of weed dangling from his hand. He couldn't help but feel drawn to it, he needed the escape.

"Yeah, give me a light." The two guys sat against the wall with their joints in hand.

That's when he could see her red hair reflecting off the light.

"Oh shit…" he mumbled after a long puff.

"Spinner. Let's go."

"Ellie, I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying here."

"Spin, I'm taking you home. Get up."

Spinner turned to Jay for his support.

"Here's the thing El baby. Your friend Gavin over here is pretty depressed about Paige…mind you I don't know why, but he is. Let the guy get high. Just back off."

"Jay, as much as I enjoy listening to your drunk jabber, I'm not leaving him here."

"Well then I guess your just going to have to join him aren't you." Jay got up and walked a little further away from the two and joined the other guys.

Ellie looked at Spinner. There was emptiness to his eyes; it was as if he wasn't even there. That's when he surprised her once again, as he turned to her and began to cry.

"El, I know I look like a wuss crying. But I can't take it any longer. I can't take any of this shit."

Ellie sat down beside Spinner and took his hand. She gently stroked it, not sure what to say, but just hoping her presence would somehow help. Spinner looked at his one hand in Ellie's, and the other still holding the lit joint. He slowly brought it up to his lips and took a puff.

Ellie wanted to stop him, but she understood his pain. She could help him later, all he needed now was for her to be there. He took another drag and handed it to Ellie, unaware if she would take his offer. It was now that she surprised him. She let go of his hand and grabbed the joint from him and threw it out. He knew he was making a mistake. He stood up and grabbed Ellie by the hand to help her up as well.

"I'll walk you home El."

"No Spin, I came here to help you. Let's just go back to your place. It's not like I'm going home to anyone anyways." Spinner smiled and simply nodded.

They walked hand in hand back to his house, where he knew his mother would already be asleep.

"If you want you can crash on my couch for the night"

"Yeah, that'll be great. Thanks Spin."

He turned back around towards her and laughed.

"You shouldn't be thanking me, I should be thanking you."

Ellie slightly blushed and brushed her hair away from her face. Spinner led her to the couch and took her coat, coming back with blankets and a pillow.

"I'll see you in the morning?" Spinner said in a hopeful tone.

Ellie nodded.

"For sure. Goodnight"


	3. Chapter 3

He wasn't sure what to think. What had happened last night. They had held hands…sure they hadn't kissed or anything. But hey holding hands has got to count for something. He took a quick shower and pulled on his favourite tee shirt. Sprayed some cologne and hoped that Ellie would still be downstairs.

He crept down the stairs just in case she was sleeping, but then realized that there was a loud noise coming from the kitchen. He peered in through the open hallway and saw his mom with Ellie. When he walked in he could see that they were eating pancakes.

"Good morning Gavin. What a lovely friend you have here."

Spinner laughed. His mother could be so blunt.

"I know mom, eh." He looked directly towards Ellie and smiled. "I hope you don't mind ma that she slept over last night."

"No no, of course not. I just felt bad that you hadn't given her a thicker blanket." A face of concern entered Spinner.

"Oh I'm sorry El, were you cold?."

"Oh no not at all. It was fine Ms. Mason, honest."

Spinner sat down at the kitchen table beside Ellie as his mom brought him a plate of pancakes.

"I gave you lots sweetie. Eat up."

Spinner blushed, he hated when his mom called him sweetie. Especially in front of girls, and it made him think of Paige. This whole situation made him think of Paige, his mom loved having Paige over.

"We'll I have to get off to work. Clean up Gavin." With that Ms. Mason left the two teens alone.

"Thanks again Spin, for letting me stay over."

"Oh it was nothing. Thanks for coming back to find me. By the way…why did you come back?"

"Well after you left and Paige came back in, I asked her what happened. After she told me, about the kiss and everything I expected you would need a friend."

Spinner looked at her; she truly was the sweetest girl.

"You didn't have to worry you know."

"I know, but I promised remember."

Spinner smiled and then rethought about what she had said.

"So El, what exactly did Paige say…about the kiss."

"Honestly Spin. She just said that she had tried to talk to you, but you wouldn't listen. Then she tried to give you a quick peck on the cheek and you gave her more." Ellie laughed. "You know Spin, you don't seem to waste any time."

Spinner laughed along. "Well when it comes to Paige if you waste your time, you'll regret it five minutes later."

After they had finished eating, Spinner quickly cleaned up the kitchen and went to get Ellie's things.

"So Spin. I was wondering, do you want to maybe do something today. Maybe go see a movie?"

"Yeah sounds good to me."

"I'm going to have to go back to my place though. Just for a shower and to get some things. I'll meet you at the theatre if you want, so you don't have to see her."

"It's okay Ellie, you walked me home, its my turn to walk you. Plus I can deal with it, at least today. I'm feeling in a good mood."

Ellie took her things from Spinner and they headed out the door. As they walked along the street Spinner wasn't sure if he should be taking her hand. He came to the conclusion it must have just happened the night before because he was a little out there, and she needed to get him home.

As they walked through the door, Spinner sat himself down on the familiar couch to wait for Ellie. Nobody had seemed to wake up yet, which meant it would soon happen.

He heard someone walking down the steps and he knew it was way to fast for Ellie to be done. He looked up to see Paige standing there. Her hair was a mess and with her big oversized Banting sweater and short boxers she looked absolutely gorgeous. She yawned and you could see she hadn't removed her makeup from the night before and now it was just a mess all over her face.

"Spinner?"

"Yeah it's me Paige. Sorry if we woke you, me and Ellie just got back."

Paige walked to the recliner across from the couch Spinner was on.

"You mean, you were with Ellie all night?"

"Yeah, she came over to my place." Spinner noticed the jealousy in Paige's face.

"Oh, I see. Well that's okay then. So, what are you doing now?"

"Just waiting for Ellie, we're gunna go see a movie."

"Can I ask Spin, when you became so close with Ellie.?"

Spinner looked at her through her annoyed eyes.

"What does that matter? Me and Ellie are friends, just like me and you are."

Paige didn't know how to take that. Did that mean that they were really just friends? Or did that mean they were friends…but a little bit more. Because her and Spin were definitely a little bit more than friends, even though she refused to admit it.

"Do you want me to make you something to eat Spin?"

"No its okay, I just finished eating pancakes at my house."

Paige looked at Spinner and grinned. "Your mom's pancakes? Hun I love those pancakes more than anything."

Spinner smiled, this is what he missed. Their connection, all the memories.

"Yeah my mom's, they weren't the blueberry ones you love though."

"Next time Spin, I've definitely got to be there." Spinner wasn't sure what to say, and you could see Paige was rethinking making that statement.

"Well Spin, I'm going out with Alex so I better be getting ready." She rushed back up the stairs and quickly returned with her hair up and a pair of short, tee shirt and oversized sunglasses. She walked back over to where Spin was to say goodbye.

"Well I'll be seeing you I guess Spin."

Spinner smiled. "Yup, I'll be seeing you."

Ellie walked down the stairs and saw how close Paige and Spinner were standing, she too got a hinge of jealousy.

Spinner saw Ellie and quickly turned leaving Paige with nothing.

"You look great El, you ready to go?"

"I'm all set. Bye Paige, do you mind to lock the door when you go?"

And with that Ellie and Spinner went on their way, leaving a confused Paige back home.

They walked down to the plaza to catch the earliest movie.

"Which movie now El, chick flick?"

"Spin, me and chick flicks don't happen to often."

Spinner laughed and nodded.

"hmm, so how about the new one Open Door? It's about some mystery case I think."

"Sounds good to me" They walked up to the ticket booth and Spinner bought the tickets for both him and Ellie.

"I can pay Spin, I didn't expect you to treat."

"Ellie, you never take a girl out and make her pay." He slightly blushed and led her to the concession where she picked out a large popcorn for them to share.

They sat in the last row.

As the lights dimmed out, Spinner contemplated moving his hand to El's. He gently put his hand on her thigh, and simply left it there.

She looked up at him, and kissed him on the cheek. He turned to her and kissed her forehead.

"Ellie, we don't need to do this. We can be friends. If that's what you want."

She didn't respond but she took his hand in hers and they sat there watching the movie.


	4. Chapter 4

**once again - i don't anything. thanks**

Mislead Love- Chapter 4

He had feelings for her, deep ones. But not the same kind of feeling he had towards Paige. There was a difference, not a conscience one, but one all the same. Him and Ellie and been spending more time together. He loved to be with her, she was fun to be around, mind you not as fun as Paige.

That was apart of the problem, he couldn't stop comparing her to Paige. She wasn't Paige, she never would be but for some reason he couldn't help it. There were similarities, the way they both tucked their hair behind their ear, the way they both had a sensitive side that a lot of the time stayed hidden.

He looked around the street as he walked over to Ellie's. It was late and if he hadn't been walking over there almost every night, he definitely would be lost by the winding streets. He was nervous about tonight, he thought it would be a big night. They were getting together with Marco, and he wasn't really sure if he knew the whole situation yet.

As he came closer to the house he began to worry, like always. This time instead of being worried about Paige's reaction to him, he was worried about Ellie's. The day before she had met him at the mall to shop and she was absolutely charming in every sense. The way she shyly wrapped her arm around his waist after he did the same to her. She often looked down at her ripped converse chucks while walking, and when he gently lifted her chin to try and see her face she drew him into a long kiss. She bit his lower lip and grazed his arm as her tongue entered his mouth. There was something about her being with him that she couldn't explain either, something she loved.

He let himself into the house after ringing twice and no one answering. As he walked in, Ellie jumped down the stairs and into his arms. He kissed her gently, then broke from their embrace.

"Hey babe, what a welcoming."

"Only for you Spin."

They were interrupted by that framilliar someone.

"Hello Gavin. I see you two have become very close. I guess I shouldn't be bothering you?"

Ellie and Spinner looked at each other, they both knew Paige was waiting for an invitation to join them for dinner. Something neither of them wanted, but how could they say no.

"You can join us for dinner if you want Paige. It's nothing special, just pizza and beer. It should be here soon." Ellie said trying to sound genuine.

"Ellie hun, thank you. I am so hungry, I haven't eaten all day and I could really use a simple meal."

Marco entered seeing that Paige was there and actually rolled his eyes in Spinner's direction. They had talked about the fact that Paige would never let him go, she left him hopelessly hanging.

"El, I ordered the pizza, and I got the beers in the fridge. Grab whatever you want." Marco said.

Spinner joined Marco by the fridge and took out a beer, he knew he would be needing a drink tonight. While him and Marco were talking the pizza came and the girls had got it ready on the table.

It was an awkward dinner. He didn't want to be talking to any of them other than Ellie. He wished it could just be them at the table. After his fifth slice he whispered into Ellie's ear.

"Babe, I need a smoke. Want to come out with me?"

Ellie softly smiled and shook her head no thanks.

"Kay Marco, Paige I'll be right back. I'm just heading out for a smoke."

Paige stood up quickly.

"Do you mind if I join you?"

Spinner looked toward Ellie who just gave him a hopeless face.

"Yeah come, I guess."

They walked out to the front porch where Spinner took out his package of cigarettes.

"Oh shit, I don't have a lighter."

"I've got one." Paige looked into her purse and shook it to see where it was, then handed it to Spin.

He lit his and then handed the lighter back to Paige and she shoved it back into her bag.

He handed her a smoke and she put it in-between her lips than leaned towards Spinner to get hers lit through his.

After a long drag, Spinner looked into her eyes and sighed.

"I didn't know you smoked Paige."

She laughed.

"Hon, it's been awhile since we've hung out like friends. Otherwise you would know."

"Well you knew I smoked didn't you?"

Paige laughed.

"Yeah, well let's just say I smoke from time to time."

Spinner looked at her. They were such different people then they had been in grade nine. Here they were two adults, having been through a rocky relationship, a break-up, sex, and now not really knowing every detail about each other like they once had.

He wished he knew this Paige, the secure one. He knew she was still much of the same person she used to be. But he had known the old one so well.

"Spin. Can I tell you something, without you getting mad?"

"Yeah sure."

"It's just that, what makes you attracted to _her_…like I would have never expected it that's all."

Spinner didn't know what to say - he wasn't quite sure what it was to be honest.

"I guess Paige that she's there for me, I know she cares."

The silence began to make them both uncomfortable...

"I'm sorry Spin. I want you to now that. I never have loved someone the way I loved you, and I hope you know that even though we went through all that other stuff."

"Paige…you don't need to say that – "

"I do Spin. Cause I think you've forgotten."

He watched her throw her cigarette. She gently brushed up against him as she walked towards the door.

"You've been a great friend Spin."

He looked as she walked through the door. His feelings rushed through. He didn't know how to control his feelings for her.

He stayed behind for a few moments than walked back in.

"Spin, Ellie's upstairs." Marco yelled from the kitchen when he walked in.

He walked up the stairs as he could see Paige watching him from the couches below, there was an unusal sadness going on with her, and he could see through her protective shield, but he wasn't completely sure how to deal with it. As he walked into El's room he saw her sitting at her computer desk.

"Hey beb, what you up too?"

She turned around.

"Spinner" She got up and walked towards him, sending a chill up his spine. She took his hand and slowing moved her hand up his arm and then to his face placing it on his cheek. His hand placed upon her back began to rise underneath her shirt sending a weak feeling throughout her body. She moaned slightly and bit his lip, when he began to kiss her – and didn't stop.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all the reviews. I hope you like this chapter! Please continue to review so I know if I should continue with more chapters!**

Mislead Love

It had been a month since they had been "officially together". He was secure now, he knew how she felt about him and she knew the same about him. They were basically spending every given moment together, and he realized he had somewhat forgotten about Paige, and in fact had stopped really talking with her.

He rang the doorbell; he was picking her up for dinner at his house. It was a Mason get together and his mother was more than happy for her to come along and meet the family.

"Hey Spin, come in."

"Marco, do you know if she's ready yet?" I don't want to be late."

"Yeah about that Spin…Ellie had an emergency, she had to leave."

"Oh…well do you know where she is, is everything okay?"

"I think so, she just told me to tell you she's sorry and that she'll call you in the morning."

"Well okay, thanks Marco. I guess I'll be going."

"Hey Spin, I was wondering. Paige is upstairs, she seems pretty upset, and I don't think she's been able to get over the break-up so easily."

"What do you mean break-up? Her and Alex broke up? When?"

"You didn't know? Over two weeks now Spin."

Spinner didn't know what to say. He hadn't known, and he never let Paige feel as if she could talk to him about her, so she hadn't mentioned it.

"Yeah, I'll go up and talk to her."

He walked up the stairs, not sure what he was going to say to her yet. He knocked on the door and let himself in.

She was lying on her bed with her head under the pillow. He went to her and sat on the end of the bed placing his hand on her back.

"Are you okay?"

He heard her muffled voice – "Spinner?"

"Yeah its me Paige, I'm here."

He began to here her sobbing, and he inched his way up on her bed gently kissing the back of her bed.

She turned over.

"Spinner, why are you so nice to me?"

"You know why Paige."

"Spinner you are the nicest guy I've ever met."

He swept the hair out of Paige's face and wiped under her eyes with his head.

"Stop crying Paige. Let's talk."

She sat up and embraced a shocked Spinner. He hugged her back just as tightly. He let go and whispered in her ear.

"You know I love you."

"I know Spin."

She looked into his eyes, and looked down at his mouth so close to hers. She knew she shouldn't she knew she couldn't do that to him. But she did.

She kissed the top of his lip then the bottom. She backed off not wanting to get him upset. But he followed her and did the same back to her, and then he began to kiss her more readily, more personal more intimate.

Grasping for breath Paige spoke.

"Spinner that was great but…"

"I know Paige, you've said it before."

"Thank you for cheering me up?"

"How bout you come with me tonight?"

"Where? And what about Ellie?"

"Well Ellie had some emergency so she can't make it, and its some family dinner. With my mom and aunt and the little cousins."

"You want me to come with you, honestly?"

"Of course, I'm sure my family would love to see you again."

"Thank Spinner, I would love too. Just let me change."

She pulled off her sweatshirt revealing her stomach and bra as her tank top rode up as well. She quickly blushed and pulled it down.

"I'll be right back Spin; I'll go change in the washroom."

He lay down on her bed to think and relax. He wasn't exactly sure how is mom would react to her presence; she loved Paige when they were together but she didn't like how Paige had hurt him so much.

"I'm ready hon, let's go. I don't want to make you late."

He opened his eyes to see her standing there in a denim skirt with a white blouse and black vest over top. She looked stunning, she always had. He grabbed her hand and led her down the stairs. Opening the car door for her Paige laughed.

"Spinner, you don't have to be so nice you know. I'm upset not physically incapable."

The drive there was mostly silent except for the sudden hum coming from Paige as she tried to not sing along to the radio. When they got to his aunts house, he could see Paige was nervous, but not only was she but so was he.

He walked up the steps and let himself in, knowing that his family would have either started dinner or was outside on the porch watching his younger cousins swim. He walked in and looked through the house finding that they were all outside having a barbecue.

As he walked outside he could feel Paige's hand grip onto the back of his shirt.

Spinner's mom looked up in disbelief to see not Ellie but Paige.

"Paige darling. Spinner didn't tell me you were coming. It's so lovely to see you."

Spinner smiled, his mom was genuinely okay with it, which put him at a little more ease.

"Hello Mrs. Mason. Yeah, I hope you don't mind me joining you."

"Of course not, you remember the rest of the family don't you?"

Paige smiled and said hello to the rest of the family. They walked down to the pool and sat on the edge with their feet dangling in. Her black vest was making her hot and so she took it off and rolled up the sleeves of her blouse to try and cool off. Spinner was getting hot as well, and took of his volcom tee setting it on top of Paige's vest.

She couldn't help but look down while he was talking to her. His chest was ripped, definitely new. She could see he had been working out, with the seemingly six pack he had developed.

Spinner continued to throw his cousins the beach ball back into the water, as they tried to hit Paige with it.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what's gotten into them."

"Spin don't worry about it. There just having fun."

It was obvious they were just trying to get attention. Especially when his youngest cousin came up onto the deck.

"Gevin, why don't you come swimming. Your girlfriend can come too."

"Shane buddy, we didn't bring any bathing suits. Next time okay?"

"But Gevin you promised last time you would play marco polo with me."

Spinner felt bad, but he hadn't even thought about bring his swim suit.

That's when he realized that Shane had walked around him and over to Paige…as much as he looked like a cute little six year old, the kid was crazy.

The next thing he heard was a splash; he had pushed Paige in the water. He wasn't prepared for that.

"SHANE!! What did you do?"

Spinner jumped into the water, not like Paige didn't know how to swim but he helped her to the side.

"Shane say you're sorry."

"I'm sorry."

Paige laughed. "C'mon Spin, you know that was funny."

Spinner burst out in laughter. He loved being with Paige, she never let little things like that get to her.

"Come on, let's get out. We'll go find some dry clothes to put on."

He walked over to his aunt who told him to go upstairs and try and find whatever he could. He was sure he could find something, his older cousin was away for the summer at his dad's but he still had kept a lot of his clothes back home, and being about Spinner's age he was sure his stuff would be okay for him, and well….at least fit Paige.

He handed Paige a pair a dry shirt from his closet.

"Sorry it's kind of big."

"Nah it's alright, don't worry about it. I don't think I'm going to worry about a different pair of pants though."

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea." He couldn't help but look at Paige, her hair was soaked and he could see through her white blouse at the pink bra underneath.

"I can hang up your shirt if you want."

Paige nodded and carefully unbuttoned her shirt. Spinner stepped towards her causing Paige to look up from what she was doing. They stood there looking at each other. When Paige didn't go back to unbuttoning, Spinner moved his trembling hand and began to do it himself.

He stumbled on the first button, unable to undo it. But then continued on throughout the rest down the shirt. When he was done he gently placed his hand on her stomach before realizing what he was doing.

"I'm sorry…I'll stop…"

Paige looked at him, "You don't have too…"

She put her arm around his neck pulling him in. He kissed her on the lips, biting her bottom lip nervous to be kissing her again. She let go and walked over to the bed where Spinner followed kneeling down and beginning to kiss her again. He took off her shirt and began to unbuckle her bra when he heard someone coming from downstairs…

"We better stop."

Paige blushed and quickly stood up to get his cousin's shirt.

"Yeah we better get back downstairs-"


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry For the Delay. This is the next chapter. Let me know. Thanks to all the comments )**

* * *

Spinner had waited for Ellie's call all morning; it wasn't until late afternoon that she actually did. It was short and brief but Spin knew something was wrong. There had been some sort of emergency that she didn't want to elaborate on. All he knew was that she had gone to Pickering to stay with some family for awhile.

He offered to come see her, but she had told him not to waste his time. It would be over and hour to drive from Toronto, and they wouldn't be able to talk very long, especially with what had happened. They said their goodbyes with her adding that she would call him as soon as she knew more, and knew when she would be coming home. With that he sat back in his bed and fell asleep.

He woke up past one, and walked outside with only his boxers and white tank top. He was craving a cigarette and didn't feel like getting dressed.

The sun was hot, and he could feel it burning his pale skin. He was onto his second smoke when he saw Paige heading up the walkway. He was about to walk back in the house but she called out to him before he could.

"Spin. Spin."

He slowly turned around with his cigarette still lit and between his fingers.

"Hey Paige. I didn't know you'd be coming by."

"Yeah I know, I didn't really tell you." She laughed. "Well I just thought that maybe you'd want to hang out today. Do something? Unless you have some other plans?"

"No I don't really. It's just that – well since when have you wanted to hang out with me again?"

"Oh. Well I thought….well I had just thought. Hmm. I guess I thought we had fun at your aunts and all, and I just thought. Oh I don't know what I thought."

Spinner hadn't sent his side of Paige for a long time. The unsure one, the one who you actually thought might have had trouble picking out what to wear, instead of just always knowing everything.

"Yeah, sure. We can hang out. I don't know what you want to do though. And I still have to get dressed."

Paige smiled and studied Spinner. She hadn't really noticed that Spinner wasn't dressed. She had been too anxious to talk to him to really notice what he was doing before she came. She now saw that he had obviously just woken up.

"Oh I'm sorry Spin. I can come back later hun once you're ready."

"No don't bother. Just come in, I'll get ready quick. Do you mind if I take a quick shower?"

"Nah Spin, go ahead."

He rushed up the stairs. He couldn't believe this was happening. He had been waiting for this. But now that it was happening, he wasn't sure what all to think.

He quickly showered, but did take some time to decide what to wear. He decided on a pair of jeans and a green DC shirt he had bought a couple months earlier. He knew Paige always had a thing for his green eyes, and knew the shirt made them look even greener than they were.

When he came down the stairs Paige's heart flipped. He looked so good; his hair was wet, and falling in front of his face – totally sexy.

"Alright, were we headed Paige?"

"To be honest, I hadn't really thought that far. There is a party tonight that I know of that we can hit, but until then, I don't know. Do you have a car?"

"Yeah, mine's back from the shop."

"Want to drive out to Wasaga maybe? It's a nice day out, and I haven't been able to go yet this summer."

Spinner smiled. "Yeah sure, I'm up for that."

He headed upstairs to get his bathing suit than came back down.

"Wait a second, do you have your suit with you?"

Paige laughed – "Okay so maybe I did have something in mind."

The drive was a little over an hour, and most of the way they sang along to the songs on the radio and impersonated the annoying commercials that followed. It wasn't very busy when they got there, not that bad anyways.

They walked along the beach until they found a spot that wasn't as busy and didn't have as many little kids running around.

Spinner laid out the towels and sat down.

"Okay Paige. Go swim."

Paige laughed.

"You're coming with me Gavin. And could you put some sun tan lotion on my back. Ill be as red as an apple if I don't."

She lied down and he slowly rubbed in the lotion. He couldn't believe all this was happening. She sat up and he rested his hand on her leg. Her skin was so smooth.

She took his hand and led him out to the water.

"Hold up Paige. I don't want my shirt to get wet. He quickly brought it up over his head and threw it onto his towel. Alright, let's go!"

They ran out to the water and splashed each other all the way in. After only twenty minutes in the water, Spinner could tell she was getting cold.

"Kay, let's dry off now Spin. I'm freezing."

They walked out of the water and up to the towels. They had only brought two, so they didn't have an extra one to wrap around her cold body.

He wasn't sure if putting his arm around her would be a little too fast, or a little wrong. But he went for it anyways. He gently placed his arm around hers and moved his arm up and down hers trying to warm her up a little. That's when he took his shirt and put it over her head.

She laid her head on his shoulder as he fiddled with her hair. When she looked up at him he kissed her nose and smiled.

"Spin. I know you're with Ellie, it's just that I've come to realize that Hun you're the only thing that's ever made sense to me."

"I don't care your reasoning Paige; you know all I've ever wanted is you." With that he pressed his lips against hers and didn't hesitate letting his tongue enter her mouth right away. He was going for it; he wasn't going to let this pass up.

After an hour of sitting under the sun they both were starting to get hungry. Paige took of his shirt as he dressed and changed back into his ripped jeans and leather flip flops. He threw his swimsuit into the back of his car and they drove off.

"Spin babe, I'm starving. Can we stop for something to eat?"

They chose a little café restaurant just off the beach. It was the type of place that had those unknown singers come out for open mic night. They both ordered a hamburger Paige settling with water, and Spinner opting out for a pop.

"I've had fun today Spin, just me and you."

"Me too Paige, a lot of fun."

Before they drove back home Spinner sat on the curb outside the restaurant for another smoke, handing one to Paige for her to join him.

They sat there, his one hand holding his cigarette moving from his side up to his mouth and his other hand resting on the inside of her thigh.

They could hear a party; Wasaga had some pretty crazy parties.

"We better get back if we want to hit a party."

The drive back to Toronto was pretty quiet they were both pretty tired from being out in the sun all day.

Spinner drove to Paige's and could see the mass amount of cars outside.

"College Party." Was all that Paige had said to him as they walked to the front door – hand in hand.

The first person they saw was Marco, and Spinner knew he was pissed that he was with Paige. But Spinner didn't care. He went to the kitchen to grab a beer and then sat down on the couch.

It was a crazy party, and by the time it was done, Spinner was too drunk to care.

Marco was frantic about the mess, Dylan was trying to make Marco calm down. And Paige like usual didn't seem to be too bothered by anything going on.

"Spin you're so drunk."

"Yeah, little late on the warning." He smiled at her and she could help but reach down and help him up.

He followed her up to her room. She pulled off her shirt so all he could see was her white lace bra. She sat on her bed against the headboard and pulled him up beside her.

She kissed his cheek until he turned, and then she began to kiss him. He pried his mouth from hers.

"Paige. We can't do this."

"Why not?"

* * *

"I'm about to throw up –"

* * *

_Ellie's coming back next chapter. Please R+R. Thanks. _


End file.
